Wilde West 10
Josie was chatting with the weird taxidermist! And dancing. 10:52:49 PM Khiro: Yep. Having fuuuuuuuun. 10:54:08 PM Josie: Josie is just talking to him now. That doesn't count, right? 10:54:29 PM Khiro: Depends on if she's enjoying the conversation. 10:55:51 PM Josie: Josie is! Uhoh! 10:56:07 PM Josie: Josie but there's been no hanky and absolutely no panky whatsoever! 10:59:04 PM Khiro: Well, no. She did already threaten to shoot him. 11:00:03 PM Khiro: Might but a kibosh on romance, there. 11:00:40 PM Josie: Josie changed her mind, though! 11:03:24 PM Khiro: Well, anyway, he's sipping at some sassparilla. "Want some?" 11:07:03 PM Josie: Sure! 11:07:32 PM Khiro: He pours you some. "You like sweet stuff? IT's pretty sweet." 11:08:16 PM Josie: Yeah. Prob'ly shouldn't, but I do. 11:08:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why shouldn't you? 11:10:24 PM Josie: Frivolous. 11:10:46 PM Khiro: Ebenzer: Well, sorry, there's no tasteless gruel for you here. 11:11:01 PM Khiro: Ebenzer: I could see if they can whip some up for you, if you want. 11:14:07 PM Josie: Gimme the sasparilla. 11:14:33 PM Khiro: He smiles and hands it over! 11:15:03 PM Josie: You like teasin' me. 11:15:17 PM Josie: Josie takes a sip. 11:15:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I like teasing everyone. Don't take it personal. 11:18:00 PM Josie: Don't mind it too much, I guess. 11:18:41 PM Josie: Josie does not understand the concept of pigtail-pulling! 11:18:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You sure? Dont' want to get shot. 11:18:53 PM Josie: Josie dropkicked the kid that pulled her pigtails when she was in school! 11:21:54 PM Josie: I don't shoot folks who don't have it comin', Mr. Dingo. 11:22:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Good. 11:23:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Getting shot is not fun. 11:25:46 PM Josie: Ain't that the truth. 11:25:49 PM Josie: ... who shot you? 11:29:22 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: A disgruntled butler back home. 11:31:10 PM Josie: You had a *butler*? 11:32:26 PM Khiro: EBenezer: My father was rather rich. 11:32:37 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, *is*. 11:33:22 PM Josie: You're *rich.* 11:33:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: My father is. 11:34:04 PM Josie: ... but not you? 11:34:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I'm here, and not in London. 11:35:18 PM Josie: That just means you talk funny. 11:36:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I wanted to be my own person. Not just my father's son. 11:37:35 PM Josie: Know what that's like. 11:39:55 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You didn't want to be your father's son either? 11:40:53 PM Josie: ... or daughter. Neither. 11:45:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why not? What did your father do for a living? 11:46:18 PM Josie: ... don't want to talk about it. 11:46:53 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Fair enough. Why'd you become a marshal? 11:47:53 PM Josie: Fixin' injustices. 11:49:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: No vengeance for a lost love? No criminals stealing your family's silver mine? 11:49:56 PM Josie: Don't have a family silver mine. Ma's a teacher. 11:50:03 PM Josie: ... don't have a lost love either. 11:50:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I was joking. Marshals in books always have some reason for becoming marshals. 11:52:43 PM Josie: Oh. Well, I don't, I guess. 11:53:17 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, I wouldn't say that. I'd say you have the best reason. 11:54:50 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:56:37 PM Josie: Well. Mightn't be much of one, but I don't have a better one. 11:56:46 PM Josie: ... huh. Lost love. 11:56:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'd say that just doing something because you think it's right is much better than being driven by vengeance or something. 11:57:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What about lost love? 11:58:18 PM Josie: Never had one. Reckon it's silly. 11:58:52 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Having one or not having one? 11:59:50 PM Josie: Havin' one. 12:00:10 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I wouldn't know. 12:01:20 AM Josie: Me either. 12:01:50 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: But, I read a lot of bad fiction. 12:02:11 AM Josie: What for? 12:02:24 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's fun. 12:02:39 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Mind you, I read good fiction, too. 12:02:57 AM Josie: Josie admits, "Read a fair few of 'em myself." 12:03:19 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: What do you like to read? 12:05:42 AM Josie: Josie lists a few authors, all of penny dreadfuls. Trashy novels of all kinds. 12:05:50 AM Josie: Josie does seem a little embarassed about it. 12:06:24 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I've read a lot of those. Could never get into those vampire stories, though. 12:06:29 AM Josie: Spend a lot of time on trains. 12:07:23 AM Josie: Got to do somethin' to occupy my mind. 12:07:54 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Ever read any of the Jack of Blades' stories? Those were my favorites. My nanny still sends them to me from London when there's a new one. 12:08:51 AM Josie: Don't think I've seen those. You got a copy I could borrow? 12:09:31 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I've got a few. Come on by the shop, I'll give them to you. Never loan books. 12:09:48 AM Josie: Don't have to do that. 12:10:21 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I've got a few copies. I insist. 12:11:05 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's about a nobleman who fights crime using his wits and a prodigious variety of edged weapons. 12:12:10 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Usually in that order. 12:12:50 AM Josie: Wish it was that easy in real life. 12:13:55 AM Josie: Josie checks to see what that guy who was eyeing her earlier is doing. 12:14:25 AM Khiro: He's currently talking to Marta. 12:14:37 AM Josie: Josie approves! 12:16:03 AM Josie: Usually isn't. 12:16:08 AM Josie: An' there's a lot more paperwork, and you got bosses. 12:16:55 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, penny dreadful writers usually aren't terribly concerned with facts. 12:18:22 AM Josie: Ever read any 'bout a taxidermist? 12:18:42 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: One or two. They're usually villains. 12:19:34 AM Josie: Which you ain't. 12:20:25 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I don't hunt people for sport and then stuff them. Which is the plot of at least five taxidermy plots I've read. 12:21:18 AM Josie: Josie snorts. 12:21:26 AM Josie: Wouldn't think people'd be good for that anyhow. 12:23:22 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: For stuffing? Probably not. 12:23:53 AM Josie: Can't imagine you hurtin' anybody. 12:24:37 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Never really had a reason to. 12:25:22 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: At least, I've never had a situation where I had to resort to deadly violence when a well placed cutting remark would do. 12:26:14 AM Josie: Happens sometimes. 12:32:49 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, I know. I once shot a robber in the leg. 12:33:23 AM Josie: Really? Good on you. 12:34:41 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I do have quite a few guns. 12:37:33 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: People don't try to rob me anymore. 12:38:00 AM Josie: I'd love to see 'em. 12:40:03 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'll show you when you come by for the books. 12:41:35 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 12:42:13 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: That iddn't sound like innuendo, did it? It was not intended as such. 12:43:45 AM Josie: ... huh? 12:44:13 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, I suppose it didn't, then. Good. I don't have an ear for that sort of thing. 12:45:49 AM Josie: What sorta thing? 12:46:15 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Innuendo. I... say, what's that? 12:47:17 AM Khiro: He nods across the dance floor to a small disturbance, where three obviously drunk young men are accosting a third young man who has horns. 12:48:27 AM Josie: Don't know, but I'm gonna find out. 12:48:32 AM Josie: Josie goes over there. 12:50:56 AM Khiro: Three young punks are harassing a fourth, and are starting to make a scene. 12:51:53 AM Josie: All right, break it up. 12:52:58 AM Khiro: The three are clearly drunk. The ringleader looks at you. "This is between me and him and him and him, missy. Got some things to settle." 12:53:22 AM Josie: That's Marshal Candlemas. An' if you don't leave him alone I'll settle it for ya. 12:54:03 AM Khiro: One of the other drunks slurs some words at you. 12:54:28 AM Khiro: The third one translates: This devil-boy put a spell on my friend's girl, made her leave him! 12:54:35 AM Josie: Josie draws her gun! 12:54:48 AM Josie: Fine, I'll talk to 'im an' investigate it. 12:55:59 AM Josie: You go on, enjoy yourselves at the festival. 12:57:40 AM Khiro: The horned kid looks at you, putting his hands up. "I didn't do anything! She left him because he's an ass!" 12:58:57 AM Josie: Josie concentrates on the other guys. "Now go on, get on with you. I got justice to mete out, you go on." 1:00:05 AM Khiro: Ringleader: You're an ass! Your mom was a cow, that's why you got those devil horns! 1:00:43 AM Josie: Shut up, move on, or I'll shoot you. 1:00:45 AM Khiro: Third punk: Yeah, shoot him, Marshal. Don't suffer no witches to live, or however it goes! 1:01:49 AM Josie: I'm takin' care of it. So go on with you. 1:02:08 AM Josie: Josie holds the gun. 1:02:40 AM Khiro: Ringleader: ...fine. But if you ain't dead, devil cow boy, we'll find you tomorrow and fix that. 1:04:34 AM Josie: I can shoot you right now an' save the trouble. 1:04:50 AM Josie: 'cause I'm the justice around here, not you. 1:05:35 AM Khiro: Ringleader: My daddy says the law around here are a bunch of demon-lovers who side with them folks over their own kind. 1:06:51 AM Josie: Don't love nobody, an' if you try to get your own justice you'll run right up against me, that is if you don't run up against Statler first. 1:09:53 AM Khiro: Ringleader: Fine, guess we'll move on. See you later, Rupert. 1:09:59 AM Khiro: They wander off drunkenly! 1:10:39 AM Josie: All right. Rupert's your name? C'mon, come talk to me. Have some pie, it's real good. 1:11:46 AM Khiro: Rupert: I didn't do nothing. 1:12:09 AM Josie: Didn't say you did. Pie. 1:13:37 AM Khiro: Rupert: No thanks. Makes me break out. 1:14:18 AM Josie: Oh. Sasparilla? 1:15:09 AM Khiro: Rupert: ... I think I"m just gonna go. Thanks for stepping in, Marshal. 1:15:28 AM Josie: Not so fast. Tell me what happened? 1:15:45 AM Josie: What's the name of the girl? 1:16:42 AM Khiro: Rupert nods over his shoulder. "Marta. She left Billy, the blonde guy after two weeks. Billy and his friends always hated me, so it just got all conflated." 1:18:04 AM Josie: Oh, Miss Marta? She likes you, huh? 1:19:13 AM Khiro: Rupert: Me? Nah. She's just nice to me. But Billy an them, that's enough. 1:19:34 AM Khiro: Rupert: eNough for them to blame me for... something. 1:20:51 AM Josie: You like her? 1:21:21 AM Khiro: Rupert: Well... not like you're thinking. SHe's nice to me, that's all. 1:22:09 AM Josie: No witchcraft, huh? 1:22:25 AM Khiro: Rupert: No, ma'am. 1:22:54 AM Josie: Don't reckon it'd take witchcraft to make Miss Marta be kind to anybody. Go on with you, if they bother you, come tell me. 1:23:32 AM Khiro: Rupert: Thanks, marshal. 1:24:36 AM Josie: Good evenin'. 1:24:43 AM Josie: Josie puts her gun away and rejoins the taxidermist. 1:25:02 AM Khiro: Ebenezer looks at you. "What was that about?" 1:27:34 AM Josie: Idiots. 1:27:51 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I see. 1:28:22 AM Josie: Some fellas don't like it when a girl chooses her own friends. 1:28:57 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, some fellows are idiots. 1:30:21 AM Josie: Can say that again. I just hope they don't take it out on 'em tomorrow. 1:30:46 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Probably won't even remember. 1:31:47 AM Josie: Hope not. You know Miss Marta? 1:32:30 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Sure. Nice girl. 1:34:26 AM Josie: She don't need a spell to be kind. 1:35:07 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...no. Why would she need a spell for that? 1:36:11 AM Josie: She don't. 1:37:27 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Okay? 1:38:18 AM Josie: Exactly. Have some pie. 1:38:33 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...don't mind if I do, actually. 1:38:37 AM Khiro: He has some pie! 1:41:22 AM Josie: Think Miss Marta's got her own fish to fry in that regard, anyhow, and it ain't Rupert. 1:44:54 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: That the young man you said was watching you earlier? 1:45:06 AM Josie: Yeah. Still not sure why he's eyein' me. 1:45:44 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, again, you do look very nice. 1:46:40 AM Josie: It ain't that. Folks are usually real obvious when they're interested in folks. 1:48:32 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Usually, but it's harder to notice when you're the one being interested in. 1:50:16 AM Josie: Josie eyes him, a bit exasperated. 1:50:20 AM Josie: Ain't *nobody* interested in me. 1:54:46 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You sure? 1:56:50 AM | Edited 1:56:55 AM Josie: Sure, I'm sure. 1:57:34 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, if you say so. 1:58:55 AM Josie: 'course I say so. Josie was still at the party in all her finery, and had just intimidated(?) three guys into leaving Rupert alone. She was still vaguely fretful about 1. the guy who keeps looking at her, 2. the taxidermist, and 3. that "fun" stuff. 10:25:50 PM Coil: Indeed! Rupert had also wandered off. the guy who was looking for her is gone now. 10:27:06 PM Josie: Josie will just... dance all night with anyone who wants to! 10:30:02 PM Coil: Well, at one point when she's not dancing, Statler comes over. "You havin trouble with them boys?" 10:31:04 PM Josie: No, but Rupert was. 10:31:10 PM Josie: Hopin' they'll leave him alone tomorrow. 10:33:48 PM Coil: Statler: Any other problems you noticed? 10:34:34 PM Josie: Young fella kept starin' at me. 10:34:51 PM Coil: Statler: ... well, that ain't so weird, is it? 10:35:35 PM Josie: ... sure it is. 10:38:48 PM Josie: Might be lookin' to shoot me. 10:39:56 PM Coil: Statler: ... you seen what you look like? could be he's lookin' for other reasons. 10:40:39 PM Josie: ((OH. The concert! That's what the mandatory therapy sessions are for! DUH.)) 10:41:15 PM Josie: Josie snorts. "He ain't blind, he's lookin' at me." 10:42:53 PM Coil: Statler: Well, where is he? 10:43:06 PM Josie: Josie looks around. 10:43:13 PM Josie: ((He's gone, right?)) 10:43:35 PM Coil: ((Yep.)) 10:43:43 PM Josie: He ain't here. 10:43:55 PM Josie: Josie describes him, though! ((What did he look like? ... she gives descriptions like a cop.)) 10:44:31 PM Coil: ((He was very fair skinned, had sandy colored hair, was very good looking with clear blue eyes. Tall and pretty built.)) 10:45:23 PM Josie: 6'3", 210 pounds, fair skin, sandy hair, blue eyes, no distinguishing features. 10:45:32 PM Josie: ((What was he wearing?)) 10:45:50 PM Coil: ((Pretty nice suit.)) 10:46:53 PM Josie: ((Color, description? Did it fit well? What kind of shoes?)) 10:48:30 PM Coil: ((Black suit, well fitted, looked expensive. Dress shoes.)) 10:50:32 PM Josie: Black suit, seemed expensive-lookin'. Had matchin' shoes, too. 10:53:16 PM Coil: Statler looks around. "he talk to anyone?" 10:53:31 PM Josie: Not sure. Marta kept lookin' at him. 10:55:13 PM Coil: ((You did notice her talking to him, too.)) 10:56:01 PM Josie: ... think they were talkin' at one point. 10:56:17 PM Coil: Statler: Well, maybe she knows more. 10:58:55 PM Josie: Suppose I'd better go ask 'er. You don't recognize the person? 10:59:58 PM Coil: Statler: Not by your description, no.. 11:00:21 PM Josie: Hm. I'll ask 'er. You need anythin' else? 11:00:32 PM Josie: ((I'm thinking about buying the Medical uniforms.)) 11:01:08 PM Coil: Statler: No, just wanted to check in, see how things were going. 11:01:13 PM Josie: ((Then I'd get the shortsleeved shirt *and* the skirt-outfit for women, and the McCoy shortsleeved shirt for men. TOS uniform proper *only* has the skirt outfit for women.)) 11:02:30 PM Josie: Oh, all right. Well, I'll stay up for a while after I sort this fella out. 11:02:33 PM Josie: See you. 11:02:38 PM Josie: Josie heads over to Marta! 11:02:55 PM Josie: ((I am dismayed by the lack of Klingon outfits. Like, where are the robes and where is the wedding outfit?)) 11:02:56 PM Coil: Okay! She's standing by the drinks table. 11:03:19 PM Josie: Josie heads over there! 11:03:20 PM Coil: Marta: good to see you, marshal. Enjoying yourself? 11:03:31 PM Josie: Sure. Who was that boy you were talkin' to earlier? 11:04:08 PM Coil: Marta: He said his name was Tom. He's new to town, a courier, he said. 11:04:53 PM Josie: You like 'im. 11:05:22 PM Coil: Marta: Well, he was awful handsome, but when I talked to him.... 11:05:35 PM Josie: He turned out to be an arse? 11:06:48 PM Coil: Marta: No.... just kinda... cold. Not interested. 11:09:18 PM Coil: Marta: Not a lot of personality, I guess. 11:09:26 PM Josie: Kept starin' at me. Did he say why? 11:10:51 PM Coil: Marta: I noticed that. No, he didn't. Thought maybe he fancied you. 11:11:26 PM Josie: ...everybody's twistin' my tail tonight, even though I don't have one. 11:12:30 PM Coil: Marta: Why do you say that? 11:13:31 PM Josie: Nobody *fancies* me. 11:13:46 PM Coil: Marta: how do you know? 11:15:15 PM Josie: 'cause I'm *me.* 11:16:02 PM Josie: You can stuff peacock feathers down a chicken's gullet but that don't make it a peacock. 11:16:29 PM Coil: Marta: could be people fancied you before but you were too scary for them to admit it. 11:16:44 PM Josie: ((It didn't go through! Says something about how it'll be back online tomorrow! These people have a real issue taking my money!)) 11:16:58 PM Josie: Josie snorts again. 11:18:28 PM Josie: I got a nose 'bout the size of the Rocky Mountains, I'm short and brown and skinny as a weasel. You done a good job but there's some things that even you can't do, Miss Marta, an' bein' a mean old cuss is one of 'em. 11:27:22 PM Coil: ((Sorry, phone call!)) 11:27:30 PM Coil: Marta shrugs. "I don't think you're terribly mean." 11:29:26 PM Josie: Says more about you than me, Miss Marta. 11:29:44 PM Coil: Marta: Mr. Dingo seems to like you. 11:30:29 PM Josie: Get along all right, I guess. 11:31:45 PM Coil: Marta: I'd say it's more than that. 11:32:02 PM Josie: Like what? 11:34:03 PM Coil: Marta: Can't say. But *more* 'getting along all right'. 11:35:25 PM Josie: Josie looks at her, baffled. 11:35:44 PM Coil: Marta: He fancies you, Marshal. 11:36:14 PM Josie: Josie *stares* at her. 11:36:31 PM Josie: Josie actually bursts out laughing. 11:40:18 PM Coil: Marta stares back! 11:42:35 PM Josie: That's a good one, you're funny. 11:47:50 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head, still giggling. 11:47:56 PM Josie: (( http://strangelykatie.com/princessprincess/?pid=66 Supercute.)) 11:48:26 PM Coil: Marta: ... I wasn't joking. 11:49:08 PM Josie: Ha. Ha. 11:49:56 PM Coil: Marta: ...someone was real mean to you when you were a child, weren't they? 11:50:44 PM Josie: Not much, why? 11:53:26 PM Coil: Marta: ...why's it so hard to believe someone could be interested in you? 11:54:26 PM Josie: ... I'm *me.* 11:54:53 PM Coil: Marta: And he's him. Don't you like him? 11:56:07 PM Josie: Never said I didn't, why? 12:00:10 AM Coil: Marta: Just trying to understand why you find the idea so ludicrous. 12:02:01 AM Josie: 'cause it *is*. 12:03:11 AM Josie: It *is* ludicrous. 12:03:34 AM | Edited 12:03:48 AM Coil: Marta: Why? 12:05:12 AM Josie: ... oh, Marta, you're *serious*. 12:05:35 AM Coil: Marta: and don't try to tell me it's because of how you look. 12:06:41 AM Josie: Not *just*. 12:09:55 AM Josie: You see that Tom fella, you tell him to come talk to me. 12:10:17 AM Coil: Marta: ...if you say so, marshal. 12:10:26 AM Josie: Josie tries to tip her hat, but has none, and just sort of bobs awkwardly at Marta before she goes back to Ebenezer. Or whoever's around. 12:15:23 AM Josie: ((You all right?)) 12:16:11 AM Coil: ((Yep, getting ready for bed.)) 12:16:24 AM Coil: Ebenezer is still there! "What was so funny?" 12:17:02 AM Josie: Josie snorts. 12:17:10 AM Josie: She got some crazy ideas, that girl. 12:17:28 AM Coil: Ebenezer: About what? 12:18:20 AM Josie: She thinks you're sweet on me. 12:21:34 AM Coil: Ebenezer: ...what's so funny about that? 12:22:05 AM Josie: No, she thinks you're *sweet on me.* Me! 12:26:29 AM Coil: Ebenezer: What would be so strange about that? Just.... hypothetically. 12:28:27 AM Josie: *Me.* 12:28:43 AM Coil: Ebenezer: so you're odd. Everyone's odd. 12:30:39 AM Josie: ... well you *aren't,* are you? 12:31:20 AM Coil: Ebenezer: Odd? Pretty sure I am. 12:33:22 AM Josie: No, sweet on me! 'course you're odd. I'm odd too. 12:36:38 AM Coil: Ebenezer: Hmm. I do like you more than I thought I would after our first meeting. 12:38:01 AM Josie: Well that's good, but it sure ain't the same. Man. Miss Marta's a good girl, she sees folks better'n'they are, is all. 12:38:16 AM *** Josie sent sluggo.jpg *** 12:40:02 AM Coil: Ebenezer: I'm british, marshal. We don't really say things... out and out like that, but I suppose I do fancy you a bit. 12:40:15 AM Coil: ((Nice!)) 12:41:22 AM Josie: ((But I still can't do it, 'cause they don't let me give them my money!)) 12:42:34 AM Coil: (((Weird!) 12:43:34 AM Josie: Josie 's jaw drops. 12:43:39 AM Josie: ... you... you *what*? Ebenezer: Well, I do. 12:50:23 AM Coil: Ebenezer: Not saying i'm going to propose, but I definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of you while you're in town. 12:52:03 AM Josie: ... but... but.... 12:56:07 AM Coil: Ebenezer: .... but? 12:56:43 AM Josie: Josie slowly turns bright red, balls up a fist, and *stares* for a moment, before turning to run away like a fraidycat! 12:57:16 AM Coil: Ebenezer stands there blinking! And we'll end there. Josie 8:55:14 PM Coil: Kate had tactically retreated when last we left! 8:55:26 PM Josie: Josie was running like a coward. 8:55:37 PM Coil: Tactical retreat. 8:55:44 PM Josie: Josie was not even running *to* anywhere. She was just running *away.* 8:56:35 PM Coil: Falling back! 8:57:09 PM Coil: So, she runs off. Where abouts would she end up? 8:59:27 PM Josie: Josie has no idea! Probably just outside of town. 9:00:50 PM Coil: Roll a d10! 9:01:40 PM Josie: ((3.)) 9:02:08 PM Coil: She hears someone calling after her. "Marshal!" Sounds like Marta. 9:02:41 PM Josie: Josie slows down, and stops, and looks behind her. 9:04:08 PM Coil: Marta is hurrying as well as she can in her gown. 9:04:41 PM Josie: ... what? 9:04:48 PM Josie: Josie is still red-faced! Very! 9:05:32 PM Coil: Marta: .... what did he say to you? 9:07:49 PM Josie: ... did you put him up to it? ... nah, that ain't like you. 9:09:21 PM Coil: Marta: Of course I didn't. What did he say? I figure if it was really bad you just would've punched him or something. 9:09:59 PM Josie: Can't punch anybody 'less they break a law! 9:11:19 PM Coil: Marta: What did he say? 9:12:15 PM Josie: He's cracked in the brain! 9:13:35 PM Coil: Marta: ... even if he is, and he told you that he liked washing his hair with cake frosting, that wouldn't make you run! 9:14:55 PM Josie: No, 'cause that'd be *harmless*. Man's fit for bedlam! 9:16:02 PM Coil: Marta: ... Oh. He said he did fancy you, didn't he? 9:16:22 PM Josie: Yes. Well he's a foreigner, they're all crazy! 9:16:39 PM Coil: Marta: ... my mother is a foreigner. 9:17:28 PM Josie: Josie concedes, grudgingly, "Well the *men* are, anyhow." 9:18:12 PM Coil: Marta: He's odd, but he's not crazy. 9:21:01 PM Josie: Sure he is! Rich people're always crazy too! Prob'ly eats fish eggs on crackers! 9:23:05 PM Coil: Marta giggles. "Well, maybe he is a bit crazy, but he was being honest. He's not the sort to lie about something like that." 9:23:36 PM Josie: Don't think he'd *lie*, just think he's *looney.* 9:23:40 PM Coil: Marta: Do you not like him? 9:24:24 PM Josie: Huh? 9:25:04 PM Coil: Marta: Do you find him unappealing? 9:25:31 PM Josie: No, what's that got to do with anything? 9:26:09 PM Coil: Marta: Just trying to figure out why such a smart, perceptive girl can be so dense. 9:27:36 PM | Edited 9:28:39 PM Josie: Now just one doggone minute! Just because I can't follow the innermost workins of a deranged mind don't mean *I'm* stupid. 9:29:58 PM Coil: Marta: You're going through some impressive mental calisthenics just to avoid the conclusion that a man can find you attractive. 9:32:01 PM Josie: Sure he can, if he's *bonkers*! I'm barely even a *girl.* 9:34:06 PM Coil: Marta: And who told you that? 9:36:08 PM Josie: Don't need to be *told* it! Haven't worn a dress in more'n'a decade, can't walk in them pointy shoes you got, don't know *how* to pile all my hair up without it lookin' like it exploded, got no manners t'speak of neither! 9:38:53 PM Coil: She rubs her eyes. "You're not as bad as you seem to think you are, Marshal. And you're not exactly impartial here." 9:40:50 PM Josie: Well neither are you! ... got to get a third party judge, is all. 9:41:06 PM Coil: Marta: Why aren't I impartial? 9:41:18 PM Josie: You're the one done me up. 9:48:31 PM Coil: Marta: .. there's more to this than your looks, Marshal. 9:50:08 PM | Edited 9:50:16 PM Josie: ... like what? 9:52:57 PM Josie: Josie is, once again, baffled. 10:02:31 PM Coil: Marta: ... like personality, smarts? 10:05:28 PM Josie: ... don't have a *personality* like a girl either! 10:08:54 PM Coil: MArta: ... what do you think makes up a 'girl's personality? 10:09:30 PM Josie: ... don't know, really, but it ain't much like mine. 10:09:56 PM Coil: Marta: How do you know? 10:11:18 PM Josie: Good question, I guess I don't? 10:13:45 PM Coil: Marta: Look at me. I'm a girl. I like reading books about blacksmithing, cowboy novels, and fencing. Not terribly lady like. 10:17:03 PM Josie: ... well, you got a point there. An' men like all kinds of things too. 10:17:46 PM Coil: Marta: Right. What makes more sense... that Mr. Dingo likes you, or that he's nuts? 10:17:52 PM Coil: Marta: ... wait, don't answer that. 10:19:20 PM Josie: That he's nuts! 10:20:30 PM Coil: Marta: ... I said not to answer. 10:22:18 PM Josie: Sorry. 10:23:23 PM Coil: Marta: ...well, it's your choice, I suppose. If he said he liked you, it's your move. You hoenstly thing he's nuts, then nothing comes of it. If you don't reciprocate the sentiment, nothing comes of it. 10:25:13 PM Josie: ... reciprocate what sentiment? 10:27:01 PM Coil: Marta: That would be the 'liking' part of the situation. 10:27:59 PM Josie: Oh *lord.* What difference does it make? 10:30:27 PM Coil: Marta: ... well, none, if yo'ure not going to do anything about it. 10:32:00 PM Josie: ((Slug looks so cute in her new outfit!)) 10:37:23 PM Josie: ((And Pere looks hot in it too!)) 10:37:31 PM Josie: ... what would I do, anyhow? 10:47:04 PM Coil: Marta: Well, first, you gotta figure out for yourself how you feel about him. 10:47:11 PM Josie: Feel? 10:47:32 PM Coil: Marta: ... yes. 10:47:43 PM Coil: ((What is this.... kiss?)) 10:49:06 PM Josie: ((RUN AWAY FROM IT OR PUNCH IT IN THE FACE.)) 10:49:19 PM Josie: ... well... I mean... I don't know. 10:50:01 PM Coil: Marta: Well before anything else, you have to figure that out. 10:52:06 PM Josie: ... what difference does it make? 10:52:38 PM Coil: Marta: So you don't want any kind of relationship? 10:53:34 PM Josie: Well I ain't about to settle down an' quit my job, no! 10:53:58 PM Coil: Marta: ...that's only one kind of relationship, marshal. 10:54:46 PM Josie: .... what? 11:04:35 PM Josie: Josie is, once more, baffled! 11:05:39 PM Coil: Marta: ...it could turn out you end up as friends and nothing more. Maybe you have a brief fling. Maybe he starts traveling with you as a traveling... taxidermist? 11:06:07 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red again. 11:06:18 PM Josie: Fling! I'm a respectable woman! 11:08:42 PM Coil: Marta: .... well, not that then. My point is, if you like him, you owe it to yourself to see where it might lead. 11:09:50 PM Josie: I do? 11:10:16 PM Coil: Marta: Yes, yes, you do. 11:10:42 PM Josie: ... h...how? 11:11:53 PM Coil: Marta: ...do you like him? 11:12:31 PM Josie: Well how should I know! 11:13:20 PM Coil: Marta: ... I can't help you with that one, marshal. 11:13:38 PM Josie: Well how do *you* know? 11:15:05 PM Coil: Marta: ... well, if I find him attractive, that's a big one. 11:16:00 PM Josie: ... but how do you know *that*? 11:18:05 PM Coil: Marta: .... well, if you have to ask... you might not be attracted to him. 11:18:37 PM Josie: Josie mutters something unintelligible. 11:19:49 PM Coil: Marta: What was that? 11:21:26 PM Josie: I said I ain't fourteen anymore moonin' over some man where everybody can see it! 11:22:03 PM Coil: Marta: .... is that a yes or a no? You don't have to moon over anyone. 11:24:34 PM Josie: Good! 11:28:01 PM Coil: MArta: But still, you didn't answer my question. Do you like him? do you find him handsome or charming? 11:29:57 PM Josie: Josie reddens. 11:30:04 PM Josie: ... like listenin' to him talk. 11:32:59 PM Josie: He ain't dull. 11:33:18 PM Coil: Marta: Well, there you go. That's something. 11:33:37 PM Josie: Josie covers her face with her hands. 11:33:40 PM Josie: What do I *do*? 11:34:41 PM Coil: Marta: Keep talking to him. Maybe don't run away from him. Definitely don't punch him. 11:36:53 PM Josie: Keep talkin' to him! How'm'I gonna talk to *anyone* now? 11:38:23 PM Coil: Marta: Just tell him you got sick. 11:40:10 PM Josie: You want me to *lie*? 11:41:08 PM Coil: Marta: Well, you did get sick. You know, emotionally. 11:42:13 PM Josie: ... does that count? 11:43:20 PM Coil: Marta: Sure. 11:44:22 PM Josie: ... oh. 11:44:35 PM Josie: Oh lord, what're you talkin' me into? 11:44:53 PM Coil: Marta: Maybe nothing. 11:48:07 PM Josie: Maybe nothin'? 11:48:19 PM Coil: Marta: Maybe something! You never know. 11:48:20 PM Josie: I'm gonna embarass myself in front of the whole darn *town*! 11:49:41 PM Coil: MArta: Then go off and talk to him in private. Or do it tomorrow at his shop. 11:50:07 PM Josie: In *private*? 11:50:12 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red all over again! 11:50:25 PM Coil: Marta: Just *talk* to him. 11:52:03 PM Josie: About what? What do I say? 11:55:22 PM Coil: Marta: Whatever you like. What do you usually talk about? 11:56:21 PM Josie: I don't know! 11:58:10 PM Coil: Marta: Just talk... normally? I don't know that I can help you here. Just... talk to him, keep talking to him, and he'll get the idea that maybe you're interested, and things will go from there. 11:58:28 PM Josie: Josie stares at her. 11:58:31 PM Josie: ... what's that mean? Go? 11:59:14 PM Coil: Marta: It means... either things will happen and you guys will get closer... Or they won't happen. 11:59:32 PM Josie: Josie wideeyes. 11:59:37 PM Josie: ...what kinda things? Things? 11:59:59 PM Coil: Marta: You talk, maybe you go out shooting or riding together. That sort of thing. 12:01:46 AM Josie: Oh! ... reckon I could handle that. 12:02:06 AM Josie: Aren't men s'posed to do that kinda thing? 12:02:23 AM Coil: Marta: Do what? 12:03:18 AM Josie: ... courtin'. Figurin' out what to do an' all that. 12:04:17 AM Coil: Marta: Girl's gotta do her fair share, too. 12:05:06 AM Josie: ... they do? 12:06:10 AM Coil: Marta: Well, sure. 12:06:44 AM Josie: But... 12:09:23 AM Coil: MArta: It's different for everyone, of course. Depends on the lady and the man. 12:09:50 AM Josie: ... it... it does? 12:10:00 AM Josie: But it's *always* the man, ain't it? 12:10:48 AM Coil: Marta: Well, in the books, sure. But out here, a lot of men like the sort of woman who can do for herself, too. 12:11:38 AM Josie: .... oh. 12:12:38 AM Coil: Marta: Just... be yourself. 12:17:13 AM Josie: But what if he don't LIKE myself. 12:17:55 AM Coil: MArta: Obviously he does. 12:18:06 AM Coil: Marta: Unless you've been being someone else up till now. 12:18:25 AM Josie: Don't know *how* to. 12:18:36 AM Coil: Marta: Well, there you go. 12:20:23 AM Josie: ... you sure this is a good idea? 12:21:20 AM Coil: Marta: What's the worse that can happen? 12:21:26 AM Coil: Marta: Wait, don't answer that. 12:23:16 AM Josie: Somebody could get shot, all right? 12:23:36 AM Coil: Marta: ...why would someone get shot? 12:25:08 AM Josie: Well I almost punched 'im before. 12:26:42 AM Coil: Marta: Did you? 12:27:37 AM Josie: Well yeah, told me he fancied me! 12:28:02 AM Coil: Marta: ...and you thought he was lying? 12:33:36 AM Josie: No, I thought he was crazy! 12:33:54 AM Coil: Marta: Well... try not to punch him. Unless he deserves it, then punch him. 12:39:29 AM Josie: Oh, all right. 12:39:31 AM Josie: ... now? 12:43:34 AM Coil: Marta: When you're ready. 12:43:44 AM Coil: ((Need sleep.)) 12:44:36 AM Josie: ((me too.)) 12:44:43 AM Josie: ... don't think that'll be *ever*. 12:45:06 AM Coil: Marta: ...then now. 12:47:20 AM Josie: ... well... you sure? 12:47:31 AM Coil: Marta: I'm sure. 12:48:38 AM Josie: All right... I guess. ... thanks. 12:48:50 AM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath, straightens her spine and stomps back to the dance floor!